Yugioh! DE - Episode 141
Plight of the Amazons I Summary Cole, Shy, and Kyle are approached by 2 women, Elisa and Shauna, and a man who goes unnamed and they have orders to take them. Cole quickly identifies them as psychic duelists. Elisa and Shauna express disappointment that Cole and Shy were reckless with their powers to duel each other in the Spirit World when they could have very well been trapped. Cole asks what they want. Elisa says they have orders to bring them to their master to do so when they were alone without Cameron. Shy asks how they intend to do that, and the pair prepare their duel disks and use an effect to trap them into a Shadow Game. Cole and Shy engage in a tag duel against Elisa and Shauna, and despite their animosity together, the pair are plenty mature enough to focus on victory by working together. However, as Elisa and Shauna reveal their "Amazoness" Decks, they quickly establish an assault that reduces Cole and Shy's LP to 500. When it's Cole's turn, he summons "XX-Saber Hyunlei" to clear his opponents' Spell/Traps and uses Shy's 2 Traps to destroy the "Amazoness" army but a simple move with "Amazoness Heirloom" and "Amazoness Swords Woman" from Elisa is more than enough to claim them victory. Cole and Shy are subsequently imprisoned in the "Amazoness Heirloom". The other man who the girls name, Emil approaches Kyle and tells him that they should get their match over with. However, the spirits of the Mist Valley overcome Kyle and they brew a small storm. Kyle disappears in the storm. Elisa calls that a disappointment, but Shauna isn't surprised since Emil and Kyle are "natural enemies." He asks about their next move and Elisa suggests that with Kyle probably retreating to Cameron they will be in for another tag duel, so Emil can take Cole and Shy to Mistress Till. Featured Duel: Cole Flanagan and Shy Anderson vs. Elisa Favero and Shauna Vann This Duel is conducted as a Tag-Team Duel. Each team shares a field, Graveyard and 8000 LP. Turn 1: Cole Cole activates Continuous Spell: "Synchronized Realm" inflicting 500 damage to Elisa and Shauna each time he or Shy Synchro Summon. Cole sets one monster and one card. Turn 2: Elisa Elisa activates "Night Beam" to destroy Cole's set "Gottams Emergency Call". She activates Field Spell: "Amazoness Village". From now on, all "Amazoness" monsters gain 200 ATK. Elias Normal Summons "Amazoness Trainee" (1500 > 1700/1300). "Trainee" attacks Cole's set monster, revealed to be "X-Saber Pashuul" (100/0) who cannot be destroyed by battle. Elisa sets two cards. Turn 3: Shy Shy Normal Summons "Strategist of the Ice Barrier" (1600/1200). She uses its effect to discard "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier" to draw one card. Shy tunes "Strategist" with "Pashuul" to Synchro Summon "Dewloren. Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" (2000/1400) in Attack Position. "Synchronized Realm" activates (Elisa/Shauna 8000 > 7500). Shy activates Continuous Spell: "White Night Fort" which will prevent both players from activating Traps during the others' turn. Shy activates "Dewloren's" effect to return "White Night Fort" and "Synchronized Realm" to her hand to increase its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase (3000). Shy activates "Synchronized Realm" and "White Night Fort". "Dewloren" attacks and destroys "Trainee" (Elisa/Shauna 7500 > 6200). "Amazoness Village" allows Elisa to Special Summon "Amazoness Sage" (1400 > 1600/700). Shy sets two cards. Turn 4: Shauna Shauna Normal Summons "Amazoness Princess" (1200 > 1400/900). Shauna activates "Amazoness Princess's" effect to add "Amazoness Fighting Spirit" to her hand from her Deck. Shauna activates Continuous Spell: "Amazoness Fighting Spirit," increasing the ATK of an "Amazoness" monster by 1000 if it attacks a monster with greater ATK. Shauna begins her Battle Phase and activates Elisa's Continuous Trap: "Amazoness Ambush" to Special Summon an "Amazoness" monster from her hand and increase its ATK by 500. She Special Summons "Amazoness Swords Woman" (1500/1600 > 2200/1600). "Sage" attacks "Dewloren" and "Amazoness Fighting Spirit" increases its ATK by 1000 (1600 > 2600). "Dewloren" is destroyed and banished by "Amazoness Ambush's" second effect (Cole/Shy 8000 > 7400). "Sage" activates and it can destroy a Spell/Trap on the field, and "White Night Fort" is destroyed. Shauna activates Elisa's "Queen's Pawn" and she Special Summons "Amazoness Tiger" from her Deck in Attack Position (1100 > 1300/1500). "Tiger" gains 400 ATK for all "Amazoness" Shauna/Elisa control, and they control 4 (1300 > 2900). "Princess" attacks directly (Cole/Shy 7400 > 6000). "Princess" allows Shauna to discard one card and Special Summon another "Amazoness" monster from her Deck in Defense Position, and she Special Summons "Amazoness Queen" (2400 > 2600/1800). "Amazoness Tiger" gains 400 more ATK (2900 > 3300). "Amazoness Tiger" and "Swords Woman" attack directly (Cole/Shy 6000 > 2700 > 500). Shauna sets two cards. Turn 5: Cole Cole activates "Monster Reincarnation" discarding one card to add "X-Saber Pashuul" to his hand from his Graveyard. Cole Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1200) and he uses its effect to Special Summon "Pashuul" from his hand in Attack Position. Cole tunes "Boggart Knight" with "Pashuul" to Synchro Summon "XX-Saber Hyunlei" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. "Synchronized Realm" activates (Elisa/Shauna 6200 > 5700). Upon Synchro Summon "Hyunlei" can destroy up to 3 Spell/Traps on the field, destroying "Shauna's" 2 set Spell/Traps and "Amazoness Ambush". Cole activates Shy's "White Hoarfrost" to negate the effects of all Elisa/Shauna's face-up cards on the field when one is Synchro Summoned. The ATK of all "Amazoness" monsters return to their original values and Elisa/Shauna's "Amazoness" monsters can be destroyed by battle. Cole activates Shy's "Synchro Tyrant" to banish "Dewloren" from her Graveyard to allow "Hyunlei" to attack all monsters Elisa/Shauna control and increase its ATK by 500 (2300 > 2800). All of these changes last until their next Standby Phase. "Hyunlei" attacks and destroys "Amazoness Sage", "Amazoness Princess", "Amazoness Swordswoman", "Amazoness Tiger", and "Amazoness Queen" (Elisa/Shauna 6200 > 4800 > 3200 > 1900 > 200). Turn 6: Elisa Elisa activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Amazoness Swordswoman" to her hand from the Graveyard. She Normal Summons "Amazoness Swordswoman". "Amazoness Swordswoman" attacks "Hyunlei" who destroys it but Cole/Shy take the battle damage instead (Cole/Shy 500 > 0). Featured Cards Naviagtion Category:Shy's Duels Category:Cole's Duels Category:Tag Duels